


Ať to stojí cokoliv!

by kratula



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Not A Fix-It
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Tenhle nápad nosím v hlavě už dlouho, tak s ním jdu ven, aby uvolnil místo dalším. Závěrečná bitva malinko jinak a pozor, tohle není fix-it, spíš naopak.





	Ať to stojí cokoliv!

I ve všem tom chaosu Tony jasně viděl Strange, jak zvedá prst – tohle byla ta jediná možnost, jediná šance a on věděl, co musí udělat.

Vrhl se po Thanosovi, popadl ho za rukavici a zdánlivě se mu jí pokusil stáhnou. Rozzuřený Titán ho nelítostně odhodil stranou a vítězoslavně pozvedl paži, aby s otravným: „Jsem nevyhnutelný!“ lusknul.

Na Tonyho tváři se rozhostil pohrdlivý úšklebek a dovolil si konečně rozhlédnout se na okamžik po bojišti. Tolik lidí a dalších bytostí, většinu z nich ani nikdy v životě nepotkal, bojovalo po jeho boku. Ale i v tom množství mu leckdo chyběl.

Nataša se nevrátila z Vormiru, Bruce a Clinta neviděl od prvotní exploze, která zničila základnu i Thor mu zmizel ze zorného pole a už hodnou chvílí neosvítil bojiště žádný blesk. Zbýval jen Steve, na opačném konci bitevní scény, přímo proti Tonymu.

Těžce oddechoval, nezbývalo na něm snad jediné místečko, které nepokrývala krev a prach, ze štítu navlečeném na předloktí zbývala jen polovina.

Snad to způsobily kameny, které se po povrchu brnění stěhovaly na jeho ruku a šířily kolem sebe pekelnou bolest, ale Tony najednou věděl.

Měl neblahé tušení, už v momentě, kdy se zvětšený Scott Lang vynořil z trosek jen s Rocketem a Rhodeym, ale pořád zbývala jiskřička naděje, že se ti dva objeví jinde, že si Tony jich jen nevšiml. Ale teď to věděl naprosto jistě.

Bruce, oslabený zásahem gama záření, statečně držící trosky nad sebou, se utopil dřív, než se k němu dokázal Ant Man dostat. Clinta střelila Nebula z roku 2014 zlomek vteřiny před tím, než jí samotnou dostala její starší verze.

O Thorovi si všichni zvykli uvažovat jako o bohu, ale ani Asgarďané nejsou nesmrtelní a jeho osud byl zpečetěn v momentě, kdy mu Thanos zasekl Stormbreaker do hrudníku. Hromovládce se pak sice ještě vzchopil a bojoval, dál, ale bylo jen otázkou času, než vykrvácí.

A Rogers? Možná tu stál, hrdý a vzpřímený jako vždycky, ale na nohou už ho drží jen jeho paličatost. Má příliš mnoho vnitřních zranění, ztrácí příliš mnoho krve, aby to ještě sérum dalo do pořádku. Zbývají mu minuty.

A pak je tu Tony. Kameny mu spalují kůži, bolest si razí cestu jeho pravou paží a ramenem dál do těla, pálí ho plíce a ví, že tohle je i jeho konec. A je to tak v pořádku.

Když do toho šel, doufal, že neztratí svou rodinu, že se vrátí k Pepper a uvidí Morgan vyrůstat, ale tohle byla vždycky možnost. S tím musíte počítat, když už jdete do superhrdinského byznysu.

Kdysi mu Wanda přivodila vizi, ve které viděl umírat všechny svoje přátele, ale sám zůstal naživu. Tohle se nestane, půjdou všichni, je čas. Stačí se podívat kolem sebe, svět je v dobrých rukou, kolem něj jsou desítky jedinců, kteří svými schopnostmi strčí původní Avengers do kapsy.

Stali se z nich stejní dinosauři, jako z Rogerse – je čas se rozloučit ve velkém stylu. Snad tam nahoře dělají dobré burgery a Nataša jim drží flek!

„A já … jsem Iron Man!“

**Author's Note:**

> Přiznávám, že během sledováni filmu mě v určitý moment přepadla myšlenka, že z původní šestky zařvou úplně všichni a jak jsem nad tím přemýšlela, tak mě napadlo, že by to nutně nebyl úplně blbý konec jedné éry.  
Tak jsem využila toho, že všichni měli během finální bitvy v určitou chvíli namále a stvořila tuhle hrůzu.


End file.
